Out of Body Experience
by AFlyingCar
Summary: Chell is gone from Aperture and GLaDOS has all of the test subjects she could ever need. Nothing could go wrong right? Wrong. After getting forced out of her body, what sort of troubles will Chell and GLaDOS get into?
1. Escape

GLaDOS had never felt better. She had all of the test subjects she could ever need and what's more, that horrible little lunatic was no longer in her facility. She doesn't know why she gave the lunatic that turret opera. '_Maybe its Caroline_', GLaDOS thought. After trying so hard for such long time, GLaDOS just couldn't figure out how to delete her. It was almost as if Caroline was being like Doug Rattman and hiding away from her. That had to be it. There was no way that she would do something like that for that dangerous lunatic. Especially not after she had killed her twice.

One of the new devices that She created was called the Aperture Science Neurologically Operated Controller, or ASNOC. This was a device that could be used to control electronic devices with the person's mind. This is where GLaDOS's entire problem originated.

Subject #04138, or Carlos, was one of the people stuck in testing the ASNOC, when GLaDOS decided that she had enough data for the device and that the humans could try to escape and, since she is technically a computer, she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. GLaDOS felt like it was in her best interests to eliminate the humans testing the device.

Carlos had just finished Test Chamber 19 when GLaDOS began to flood all of the ASNOC testing chambers with neurotoxin. Little did GLaDOS know that Carlos had learned how to hack into the panels and the neurotoxin supply a long time ago.

As soon as Carlos saw the neurotoxin flooding the chamber, he began to panic. However Carlos calmed himself down when he saw a timer come out of two open panels and saw that he had about three minutes. He focused on hacking into the neurotoxin emitters.

"What are you doing?!" GLaDOS exclaimed when Carlos finally got control of the emitters and shut them off.

Carlos ignored her and focused on keeping the neurotoxin off as well as opening up one of the panels so that he could escape.

"You can't escape," GLaDOS said, "I have all of the panels and both elevators shut down and locked-"

"Oh." GLaDOS said while Carlos opened a wall panel and walked out onto the catwalk, "I see that you can hack. Oh, here it is in your file. Apparently you were a computer programmer and, by extension, a good hacker before you were put into cryogenic stasis. That would have been a nice thing to know before putting you in this particular testing track."

"Well then I guess that's your own fault then isn't it." Carlos said as he walked towards an office area.

"Where do you honestly think you're going?" GLaDOS said, "The only things that way are some old offices, and some skeletons."

"You know I used to work here." Carlos said, "If you have access to my file, it should say that. So therefore I know what's over there."

"Oh really? And what do you possibly think is so important over there that you are going into a section of the facility where I still have neurotoxin emitters and turrets?" GLaDOS asked.

"You'll see." Carlos said with a smirk.

"I don't like the vagueness of your response." GLaDOS told him, "So I'll just have a look for myself and see just what I can find there."

Carlos said nothing as he walked through to the door that was marked with a sign saying "Human to Core Transfer Bay".

"Oh you wouldn't do something like that." GLaDOS said, "I know you wouldn't. It says right here in your file that you hate being in charge. In fact, it also says that you are a glossophobic. Now that's sad. I bet you had a hard time making any friends in your previous human life. I'm also sure that the people you thought you had made friends with didn't like you and in fact were celebrating the day that you stopped coming back."

"I grew out of the glossophobia a long time ago." Carlos told her. "However I never told anyone this because my therapist decided that I grew out of it about a week before I was put into cryogenic storage. I just wanted to see if it was still there."

GLaDOS couldn't come up with a response to that when Carlos walked out of the office area and towards the Central Core Chamber. "What are you even planning to do?" GLaDOS asked, "You don't have a core to replace me, and you also can't escape through the elevator because I won't let you."

Carlos only smirked while walking into the Central Core Chamber. "So what do you plan to do now hero?" GLaDOS asked, "Kill me? Because I can assure you that nothing good will come out of that because I highly doubt that you know how to y-y-y-yes…... NO! What did you just do to me?!"

Carlos ignored her question and continued to try and break into the mainframe and trick it.

'W-W-W-Warning. Central core is t-t-te-eighty percent corrupt.'

"Oh you are kidding me!"

'A-A-Alternate c-c-c-c-core dete-e-e-ected. Please plug the alternate core into the core recepta-a-a-acle.'

Carlos then walked over to the receptacle and plugged the Aperature Science Human to Machine Heavy Duty Cable, which he found in the offices, into the receptacle and into his ASNOC.

'Alternate Core, are you ready to start the procedure?'

"Yes."

'Corrupted Core, are you ready to start the procedure?'

"NO-n-n-n-y-y-yes…."

As Carlos was being pulled into the receptacle, he made sure that GLaDOS was being pulled off of the mainframe at the same time.

"No! Stop! Not again!" GLaDOS barely screamed out to the entire facility before finally quieting down.

After GLaDOS got pulled off of the mainframe, Carlos was trying to avoid being stabbed by the mechanical claws whilst trying to plug the ASH-MHDC into the chassis so he could take control.

After about thirty minutes or so, he finally got the cable connected. Of course, he got a massive shock about two seconds after being plugged in.

"AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH," Carlos screamed before passing out.

"I warned you not to connect to my mainframe." GLaDOS told his unconscious form, "Although it was interesting to see what the effects would be if a human tried to connect themselves to the mainframe. Just please try to wake up soon so that you don't blow the entire facility up. Those nuclear reactors are very volatile."

Carlos began to stir about thirty or so minutes later.

"Well, you were out for thirty-three minutes, and five point six thr-"

"Hey guess what." Carlos interrupted, "I don't care. Also, guess what again, I'm now reading that little project of yours. You know which one I'm talking about. The one where you're trying to rebuild the minds of the test subjects who were put into cryogenic stasis."

'_Oh. He found out about the Aperature Science Solution to Cognitive Degeneration via Cryogenic Stasis_' GLaDOS thought to herself. She made a mental note to make the names of her projects shorter.

"I can also see that one of them has their brain fixed." Carlos said, "Oh now that's sad. You couldn't fix her memories. It was also a child. Well, let's see if we can't upload you into this human."

GLaDOS was about to give a retort when she found out that she couldn't speak. After running a quick diagnosis, she discovered that her auditory speakers were damaged. '_Well that's just great. Now he's going to think that I'm afraid._' GLaDOS thought.

Due to her inability to speak, she could only glare at him as he lowered the child's body, onto two raised panels, and the Aperature Science Human to Core Transfer Device onto another two raised panels.

When GLaDOS looked at him, she saw that he had a maniacal smile on his face.

"What are you trying to do? Are you trying to upload whatever fragments that were left of that little human into me? Because that won't work and you will still be back at step one."

"Not really. I'm going to upload you into her." Carlos said as he began to laugh maniacally, "Oh and trust me, this _will_ hurt."

GLaDOS did her best to simulate widening her eyes as she realized what he was planning. '_Does he have to be this cruel!? I would be fine… well, I would hate it but still I would rather be stuck in an adult's body but a child! That's just too far._' GLaDOS thought as she was plugged into the ridiculously large machine.

She knew what to expect. Caroline had gone through it once before and as much as she hated to admit it, but Caroline's memories had helped her find out about many things. Like the large vault of humans where this stupid human child's body came from. Speaking of the little rodent she was about to be uploaded into, how old was she? GLaDOS thought that it would be a good idea to learn just how old this child was. GLaDOS began to judge as being around the age of five years old.

'_Well at least the child's mind should be developed enough so that I can speak properly to people._'

"Oh and don't worry if you start to act like a six year old yourself. Due to the fact that her mind isn't very developed yet, it could cause some… minor difficulties when dealing with difficult situations." Carlos told her.

All she could give him was a death glare before he started the machine up.

Even though she was prepared for it, GLaDOS screamed in agony anyways. What was only 13 minutes and 36.564 seconds felt like an eternity to GLaDOS. She just hoped the machine didn't completely fry the child's mind. Otherwise she would be spending quite a long time in a body that had absolutely no brain.

She was, however, able to think one last thought before slipping into what humans called unconsciousness.

'_I swear to you, if I ever get control of my facility again, you'll be wishing you stayed and continued to test._'

* * *

**A/N: My first fanfic! Wow this was a lot harder than I expected. Oh well anyways please leave me some reviews. I will give you a virtual cake! Better than a cookie. :)**

**See you next time!**


	2. The Testing Begins

GLaDOS started back up thinking that she had some strange glitch that caused her to have what humans referred to as "dreams". She began to feel rather cold. '_That's weird,_' she thought as she shivered, '_my body isn't equipped with processers that can register temperature._'

Wait, she shivered? Then she remembered what happened. The test subject escaping, him taking over her chassis, the ASH-CT with the human child's body. That test subject put her inside this child's body didn't he?

'_I'm going to kill him._' GLaDOS plotted in her mind, '_This could work in my favor since now I have arms, hands, legs, and feet to walk and tear him out of _my _body with my bare hands._'

"Oh good you're awake." Carlos said, "I'm going to give you a few minutes to get used to your new body. But then I have a… _test_ for you and me both."

GLaDOS opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

'_Stupid human body._' GLaDOS thought angrily, '_It doesn't even have a good speaker that I can use._'

GLaDOS knew how the human vocal system worked, she had many files of it which were luckily transferred to her now human memory. She knew that it required a very complicated use of the tongue, vocal cords, teeth, and lips.

She decided that nothing bad could happen to her if she tried to speak. It couldn't be that hard right? Right?

"Ah… I… ha… te… y… ou." GLaDOS stuttered out slowly.

"Oh good you're figuring out how to talk." Carlos said with a smirk, "I don't even care if your first words in this body were 'I hate you'. Is that what you said? I was having trouble understanding you since your speech is so terrible."

GLaDOS only glared at him while trying to perfect her, although very high pitched due to the age of the child, speech, "I… hate… you…"

"I think you should try to say something different than I hate you," Carlos said, "because I know that we are both going to get quickly tired of 'I hate you.'"

"I… wi…ll… f…i…nd… a… w-way… t-to k-ki…ll y-you." GLaDOS stammered out again.

"Alright that's enough. Why don't you say something that a person of your new age would say? Would you like to know what I'm going to do with you?" GLaDOS nodded, "Well then let's just say you will get to see somebody you haven't seen in a long time."

GLaDOS didn't know what to say. Who could this human possibly be talking about? '_Other than… oh no._' GLaDOS realized.

"I can see that you know who I'm talking about. Oh and look it seems that you put a camera in her little companion cube. Let's see where she is right about now shall we?"

"D-o n-no-t b-brin-g th-a-t lu-na-t-i…c in-t-o m-y fuh- faci-lah-ty." Jeez this was harder than it really is. Humans did it so easily, so why was she struggling so much? "I d-do-n't w-want h-her ba-ck."

"Oh I know you don't want her back. I could tell when I watched the recordings of that turret opera you performed for her. But don't worry, I'm not going to bring her back. I'm going to send you up there to her. You know who I'm talking about."

"W-why would you send me t-to her?" GLaDOS asked. She was getting better at this talking business!

"Well mostly because I can tell that she wants a child. Badly. I can tell just from the way she acts around them, and the way she smiles whenever one gives her a hug. But that doesn't matter right now. Now I want you to figure out how to use your new limbs. I can tell that you're probably getting bored just sitting there."

And he was right. She didn't know why but she couldn't stand to just sit here anymore. She wanted to play with some friends. '_You don't have any friends,_' she reminded herself, '_You're an AI. All humans are supposed to be to you are test subjects._'

"Well I'm going to leave you now to sort out everything." Carlos said as he summoned a lift and used a claw to lift her into it, "You can just stay in the playroom for a while until you know how to walk."

'_How demeaning,_' GLaDOS thought, '_He thinks that I want to go into a playroom? That is so ridiculous. I didn't even know we had a playroom._'

When the elevator finally stopped on the floor of the "playroom", GLaDOS noticed that it was nothing more than a test chamber that had all dangerous equipment taken out and a ton of cubes put in instead.

"Sorry about not having better toys." Carlos said, "My facility isn't really equipped to accommodate people of your new age."

"Your facility?!" GLaDOS asked, "Th-this is _m-my_ facility!"

"Not anymore GLaDOS." Carlos told her, "This is my facility now. Your new body is too young to pull me out of the mainframe. Now I'm going to stop arguing with you so that you can go ahead and get used to your body."

GLaDOS decided to try move instead of talking to herself. '_Alright this shouldn't be so hard. All I have to do is put both of my hands down right?_'

GLaDOS was able to move her arms and hands and pull herself into a sitting position against the wall after about 5 minutes. '_Well that wasn't so hard,_' GLaDOS thought, '_now I just have to stand up._' As she lifted herself up off of the ground with the help of the wall, she finally got two feet on the ground. She then slowly let go of the wall and tried to balance her weight on her feet.

'_Alright now walking. That shouldn't be much harder should it?_'

As soon as GLaDOS thought this, she put one foot out and fell flat on her face. After a few agonizing minutes of trying to get back up, GLaDOS slid one foot out and managed not to fall. After a few more minutes of this agonizing process, she was 3 inches away from the wall.

Once GLaDOS felt like she was balanced properly, she slowly retracted her hand from the wall. Next, she tried to take a larger step than she took before. Once her foot was on the ground again, she tried to take the same sized step with her other foot. After she had walked a full two steps, she began to feel more confident and tried to walk continuously without stopping. Of course, she fell more times than she bothered to keep track of over the course of an hour, but she was eventually able to walk like a normal human without falling or stumbling every 5 minutes.

"Good. You've learned how to use your legs, now learn to use your arms and hands and we will be good to leave." Carlos informed her.

'_Alright well this shouldn't be much harder than walking._' GLaDOS thought.

As she slowly walked over to a cube, (she was still getting used to her legs) she tried to pick it up but it wouldn't budge.

'_These things should only weigh about 90 pounds. That's not heavy is it?_' GLaDOS wondered.

"Oh, sorry." Carlos said in a mock apologetic tone, "I gave you the cubes from the adult tests. Let me just get rid of those and give you some lighter ones."

'_Well if these were heavy then I should be able to pick up these cubes. I mean I made these 89.98 pounds._'

When Carlos he dropped three 89.98 pound weighted storage cubes and then left to monitor other areas of the facility.

However, GLaDOS couldn't pick those up either so she just tried pushing them towards the Aperture Science 1400 Megawatt Super-Colliding Super Button so she could get used to using her arms.

"Alright!" Carlos said suddenly, startling her, "I think that we have wasted enough time so it's time to get going. I've set up a wireless link from the facility to my ASNOC so I can go with you and drop you off at Chell's house."

"Ch-Chell's?" GLaDOS asked, "Why hers and how do you know where she lives?"

"Did you completely forget about her little companion cube?" Carlos asked while trying to stifle a laugh, "I looked at the old video and audio feeds and it turns out that she is living happily in a small town just outside of Aperture actually. I'm just going to walk you there and drop you off. And I want you to play along with my story or else I'm going to destroy your entire facility."

"Y-you wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would." Carlos said as an elevator opened and he stepped out, "Now come, we are running out of time."

"Fine." GLaDOS said, defeated as she walked over to the elevator, "But I'm going to tell the test subject the truth once you're gone. She can keep a secret since she's a fat, mute, lunatic who has no friends and will most likely die alone."

"You're wrong. "Carlos told her, "She's been practicing and trying to get her voice back. She's even been taken medication to help her throat. Now come on."

GLaDOS took one final look at her beloved facility as she grudgingly got into the elevator.

"I seriously hope the files on human behavior made it into your body." Carlos said in a sarcastic sort of tone, "Otherwise you're not going to know how to act in front of people."

"For your information," GLaDOS said indignantly, "they did. Now stop talking to me so I can think."

"Because I'm taking your facility like this," Carlos said, "I'll let you have this one freedom of me talking. And this is only because I find that when I talk, I ramble which can get on people's nerves. Thus, if I were to talk, you might start screaming at me, which wouldn't work out too well."

GLaDOS just glared at him as they rode the elevator up to the surface. Why he thinks she would scream at him was beyond her. Still, she contemplated taking the ASNOC off of his head and putting it on her own, but she reasoned with herself that there was no way she could reach up there. And even if she could, he would catch her before she even got her hands on it. Plus it wouldn't fit on her stupid tiny human head. So she just went with him and played along.

When they got to the surface, Carlos got down on his knees and said, "Climb onto my back, I'll carry you to the town." GLaDOS scoffed at this. "That is such a stupid thing to do," GLaDOS said, "I can walk perfectly fine on my own."

"I don't care just get on my back. We'll go faster. Plus I can tell that you are still having trouble walking. It shows in how slowly and uncertainly you walk."

As much as she hated to admit it, Test Subject #04138 was right. Reluctantly, she got onto his back and she draped her arms over his shoulders as he grabbed her hands and stood up. When he started walking, she could help but feel very giddy. She couldn't tell why but she loved the fact that she agreed and got onto his back. '_This isn't so bad._' GLaDOS thought, '_As much as I hate these stupid human emotions, this emotion isn't too bad. It feels like a test subject finished 5 whole test chambers in under 30 minutes._'

It felt like hours before they finally reached any kind of settlement. During this time, GLaDOS had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: It's finally finished! I have absolutely no idea if I'm correctly estimating how a six year old brain could affect a once omnipotent supercomputer. So if somebody could help me I will give you a virtual cake and then a cookie. Please review, it makes me happy knowing that people like to read the stuff I write while I should be doing my homework. :)**

**On a side note, I am accepting OC's. I need people who would be friends with Chell. Just give me their name, age, appearance, personality, and anything else you think that I need to know. I do not need many, so I'm only planning on having about three for now. I'd also like suggestions on how you think that GLaDOS should look as a kid. I may or may not use them but you never know. :)**

**See you next time!**


	3. Reunion

**A/N: Yay I finally finished the chapter! Merry Christmas! I have many reasons for why this took so long to complete. The first is my own laziness. The second is school. The third is that I had Christmas vacation (ß Amazing movie) and my parents decided to have us all go up to the mountains to go skiing where I had no internet. And the fourth is that I rewrote this chapter. I had this huge dialogue section that I wrote, but I hated it when I looked the chapter over. So I deleted it and rewrote it. Also, shout out to TeslaCoilGirl for the inspiration on how GLaDOS should look. I had my own idea on how she should look so I took my idea and TeslaCoilGirl's idea and threw them in a virtual blender and mixed them together. But enough about that. Here's the story, so READ!**

* * *

It had been almost 5 years since GLaDOS let her go. Since then, Chell had been living in a small house on Pell St. in Pellston. She was lucky that she was able to find this town after she left the little shed. When GLaDOS had let her go, Chell just sat outside of the shed for a few hours before leaving to try to find some form of civilization. Once she reached the road, she chose a random direction and started walking. Eventually she reached a sign that said Pellston, Michigan, but by then it was dark out and the moon was high in the sky. When she finally reached Pellston, the sun was coming up, she was tired, and she was starving. The adrenal vapor that GLaDOS had supposedly been pumping into the test chambers to keep her awake, alive, and active didn't last long in her body when she was away from the facility. As she stumbled into town, people gasped in shock as she stumbled into town and collapsed onto the sidewalk. The next thing she remembered was waking up in a hospital hooked up to an IV bag.

That had been 5 years ago. In the 5 years that she had been here, she had made very few friends, and those friends were just people who worked at the coffee shop with her who could understand what she was trying to say to them, and the person who lived next door to her. She chocked her lack of a social life to her being mute and unable to socialize.

She was just sitting on her couch watching TV when suddenly she heard a knock on her door. Sighing, she got up to go check the door, opened it and saw…

A sleeping six year old girl?

Chell looked around but, to her surprise, nobody was outside. When she went to pick the girl up, she noticed a note next to her. It read '_I cannot have her in my house. Please take her for me._'

_'Ok that's weird._' Chell thought, '_Why would somebody have a child and then leave her on a doorstep six years later._' She folded the note, picked up the girl and walked inside to the couch. She figured that maybe whoever the father or mother was that maybe they tried but couldn't handle having a kid. But still, six years seems like a long time to keep a child with you. And what would make the parents think that she was a good person to take care of this girl? She doesn't have any kids so she wouldn't know how to take care of one. After turning off the TV and setting the mysterious girl on the couch, she left to grab some spare blankets that she had in the off chance that some of her friends wanted to stay over.

As she went upstairs to grab a pillow off of her bed, she thought, '_Why would somebody just leave a girl on somebody's porch? Normally this kind of thing happens to babies and they aren't left on some random strangers doorstep._'

When she returned to the couch, she lifted the girl's head up and put the pillow under her head. Now that Chell had her tucked in on the couch, she had a chance to get a good look at the girl. She was short, only about three and a half feet. She had slightly yellowish eyes, which was a little weird, her hair was about shoulder length, curly, and sort of golden. The girl was wearing a white tank top, a white skirt and white shoes.

Chell left for the kitchen and grabbed a small glass of water to put on the coffee table in front of the couch when she saw that the girl was slowly waking up.

"Wh-where am I?" Chell heard the girl ask.

"You're in my house." Chell told the girl as she pulled out the note that she saw next to her, "I saw you sleeping on my doorstep with this note next to you. By the way, my name is Chell."

The girl widened her eyes in surprise and asked, "Y-you did? Where'd he go?"

"I'm sorry but I didn't see anybody when I opened the door. Was he your dad?"

"No he wasn't. His name was Test Subj- I mean… uh… Carlos. He brought me here to this town, but I fell asleep."

Chell thought that this was a little strange. The last time she heard somebody be called a test subject was when she was in that mad house of a facility, trying to escape that homicidal AI. Chell shrugged the stutter off as a figment of her imagination, and asked, "What's your name?"

"My name is… uh… G-Gladys." She said.

"Okay Gladys," Chell said, "Are you hungry, because I'm making spaghetti."

"I am hungry," Gladys said, "but I'm not eating spaghetti because the things that they put in that stuff aren't healthy for either of us."

Chell, slightly confused as to how this girl could know that, said, "Well that's all I have right now so do you want any?"

Gladys thought about it for a moment before reluctantly nodding. After Chell got the food out of the pot on the stove, she set it down in front of Gladys on the coffee table and left to get her something to drink. When Chell came back, Gladys had already eaten about half of the bowl. '_When was the last time she ate?_' Chell wondered, '_She acts like she hasn't eaten in days._' '_Maybe she hasn't._' a part of Chell's mind said. She couldn't even think of why somebody would half starve a child, and then give them to somebody else. In fact, now that Chell looked, she noticed that the girl was very thin and skinny. Chell couldn't even imagine how long Gladys had gone without eating.

It had been barely 10 minutes after Chell got the drink when Gladys finished. Chell glanced at the clock and sighed when she realized that it was only 5:30. She turned to Gladys and asked, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

Gladys thought about it for a moment and said, "Sure, as long as it has something to do with science."

Chell just said sure and picked out 2010: The Year We Make Contact. After putting it in the DVD player, Gladys got hooked almost instantly. She loved the part where the spaceship flung itself around Jupiter and when the crew found out that there was life and chlorophyll on Europa.

When Gladys finally fell asleep, the spaceship was leaving Jupiter and Chell began to wonder where Gladys was going to sleep. She certainly wasn't sleeping on the couch, and Chell's bed wasn't large enough for two people. After thinking about it for a bit, she decided that she would sleep on the couch and Gladys would sleep in her bed.

She picked up Gladys, carried her into the bedroom, and made sure she was tucked in and comfortable before walking out to the couch, laying down, and falling asleep.

* * *

Chell woke up the next day to the sound of somebody knocking on her door. '_Who would be up and knocking on my door at 7:30 in the morning?_' Chell wondered. Groggily, she sat up, and walked to the door, wondering who it was.

Opening the door, she saw an envelope sitting on the porch, and nobody around. After looking around and not finding anybody, she walked inside with the envelope and shut the door. Praying that it wasn't anthrax, she opened the envelope and just saw a piece of paper. Before she had a chance to read the note, she heard a sound coming from the bedroom and realized that Gladys was finally awake. When she walked into the bedroom, she saw Gladys sitting up, and looking around before remembering where she was.

"Good morning." Chell said, "How are you?"

"I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?"

"I was thinking of making waffles today. Will that be okay?"

Gladys murmured something about waffles being unhealthier than spaghetti before finally nodding.

When Chell went into the kitchen to make the waffles, she remembered the note that she saw on the porch. After pouring the waffle mix into the waffle maker, she pulled out the note and was surprised when she read, '_Both of you have two days to get to know each other before the testing begins._' She couldn't believe how blunt it was, but even more so how much it sounded like GLaDOS. She thought that she left her past and Aperture behind her when she finally left that facility. But either GLaDOS wanted her for more tests, or somebody was messing with her. She hoped that it was the latter but nobody knew about Gladys except Chell, the person who left her, and whoever it was leaving the notes. Unless Gladys was GLaDOS. Chell knew that this was highly unlikely but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. If Wheatley could put GLaDOS in a potato, what was to stop somebody else from putting her in a human? Chell connected the dots and figured it out. GLaDOS was put in a child's body by this Carlos person (or was it a core?), who probably had control of the facility and sent her here for some reason (probably some strange form of testing). The only questions were whether she was right and if that girl really was GLaDOS, and if so, why she had lied to Chell. When Chell went to the living room to confront her, GLaDOS was facing away from her and was watching the science channel (figures). Chell stood in the doorway of the kitchen and said, "GLaDOS."

The girl jumped, turned around, and said, "Yes?"

"So you are GLaDOS," Chell said, "Why did you lie to me and say that your name was Gladys?"

GLaDOS, realizing her mistake, quickly stammered, "Umm… I-I mean, who-who's GLaDOS?"

"Stop lying, I know you're GLaDOS now." Chell said. GLaDOS just looked to the floor while Chell continued, "So who is this 'Carlos' and why does he care about testing us? And how did he know where I live? And why did you lie to me and say that your name was Gladys?"

"Okay slow down." GLaDOS said, "Carlos is a test subject who escaped the testing tracks similar to how that moron got you out, only he did it with this new device I created, the Aperture Science Neurologically Operated Controller. After he escaped the testing tracks, he made his way to my chamber where he forced me out of my body and connected himself to the mainframe. He probably wants us for testing as a way of enacting revenge on me for testing on him. As for how he knew where you lived, the companion cube has a hidden camera in it. After all, I was forced by protocol to not let any Aperture equipment leave the facility unmonitored. So I installed a camera in it, not like I ever watched the camera, I was too busy with my test subjects to bother. And I lied to you because I thought you would be scared if you found out my real name."

"Okay well we need to figure out a backstory for you," Chell said, "because if my friends come over, they're going to want to know about you."

"Just tell them that I'm your daughter." GLaDOS said.

"They would know if I gave birth," Chell said, "but… I could tell them that you were adopted."

"NO! Being adopted is horrible. I don't want to have a horrible backstory."

"Well that's the only option. I don't want to bother trying to explain to them about Aperture. Okay?"

"Fine." GLaDOS said reluctantly, "But this isn't over."

* * *

**A/N: Okay now that I finished it, I'm going to go to sleep, upload the chapter in the morning as a Christmas gift, and play XCOM: Enemy Unknown all day. Also please review. It makes me happy to know that people like my story and I have all of these virtual cakes and cookies that I don't know what to do with. See you next time! I'm going to go to bed now. *wakes up suddenly* OH YEAH! I almost forgot to tell everybody that I'm planning to bring this story into humor. Did I catagorize this story under that as well? I'll check in a second. Anyways that's what I wanted to tell you. *Falls back asleep***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I'd give you a list of excuses as to why I've taken so long with this chapter… ****So I will:**

**1. I have an English project for school**

**2. I got sick over the weekend. (Don't worry not the flu.)**

**3. Fell off a cliff and got arrows jammed in my knees. (Not really.)**

**4. Kept getting sidetracked with playing Mann vs. Machine on TF2. (Pan Scout all the way! Nearly got kicked from an easily annoyed engineer.)**

**5. I could not for the life of me figure out how to have this chapter go.**

**Seriously I kept getting stuck in this one spot in the chapter. I would tell you but that would be a spoiler, and nobody wants that. This chapter is really short since I felt that I should get it out sometime within the next decade.**

**Also I will not give up on this story, I might take 5 12/21/12's to update but I won't give up on it. I just have a lot of things getting in the way constantly. Like my own procrastination... and school... and... um... bathroom, breaks.**

**Anyways, you're not here to hear me ramble, so enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chell and GLaDOS hadn't done much during the five days since they received the first letter. Unless one can count talking, playing scrabble, and watching the science channel 'doing much.' During the five days, when they weren't watching some documentary on the birth of stars, Chell and GLaDOS began to create a backstory to tell Chell's friends. They decided that GLaDOS was an orphan who was abandoned on Chell's doorstep by her parents, Caroline and Cave Johnson. GLaDOS was reluctant to have those names for her "parents," but Chell assured her that they were perfect names.

On the morning after the five days, Chell was sleeping on the couch with a headache from not getting enough sleep. She and GLaDOS had been playing chess the night before, and GLaDOS was still a master chess player even if she wasn't a robot anymore. Chell woke up that morning to the sound of knocking. Getting up groggily from her couch, she walked over to the door and tried to open it. Completely forgetting that the door was locked, she kept tugging on the door, wondering why it wouldn't open. After staring at the door for a second, she realized that it was locked, unlocked it, and opened the door.

Looking down, she saw an envelope on the ground. There was no return address, only large text written in a sharpie that said, '_Test #01_'. She knew that it had to be from that Cara guy, since the last envelope was just like this. When she brought it back inside, she saw that GLaDOS was waking up, so she went into the bedroom to tell GLaDOS about the letter.

"Hey," Chell asked, "guess what came in the mail today?"

"Let me guess," GLaDOS said sarcastically, "mail?"

"Obviously," Chell said while laughing, "I mean guess who the mail is from."

"I don't know," GLaDOS said while rolling her eyes, "why don't you tell me so that I can be more informed."

"Fine," Chell said, still laughing, "It's from that guy who took over your facility. What's his name? Something Car… Carmelo? Carman? Hmm… ohhh I got it! It's Carley isn't it?"

"Okay," GLaDOS said, rolling her eyes again, "one; his name is Carlos, and two; what on earth would make you think his name is Carley? Carley is not a name generally used with the male gender of the human species, and three; can you just read the letter out already?"

"Alright, alright," Chell says as she mock clears her throat, "'Hello Chell,'" she read, "'as you know, I have had you watch GLaDOS while I test her,' blah blah blah, random speech as to why he's so awesome, yadda yadda yadda… Okay here we go. 'In this envelope, you will find a bank account number which will have sufficient funds for you to send her to school. I need her to go there in order to test the social interaction between children.' Uhhh… a list of schools in the area… oh here it is, 'Now for the test, it is on the back of this page.'"

After Chell flipped the page over, she couldn't keep herself from laughing hysterically.

"What? What's on the paper?" GLaDOS asked.

Chell tried to stop laughing as she cleared her throat again, to begin reading the back of the letter. She was laughing so hard she couldn't finish reading the letter. GLaDOS sighed, grabbed the letter from Chell's hand, and decided to read it out herself.

"'Ha!'" GLaDOS read, "'I'm not going to tell you the tests. You will know them when you are tested.'" GLaDOS looked up at Chell, "I don't get it. What's so funny about this? All this says is that he isn't going to tell us how we're being tested."

It took Chell a little while to stop laughing, and when she did, she said "It's just that it's so funny how he made us think that he was going to tell us what he had in store but then didn't."

"I still don't get why you find this so funny." GLaDOS said, un-amused, "I don't even think this was meant for you to laugh at."

"Of course he meant for that," Chell replied, "otherwise why would he have written 'Ha!' at the beginning?"

"Because he was making fun of us!" GLaDOS exclaimed.

"Okay," Chell said, a smile still on her face, "but you have to admit, it was pretty funny."

GLaDOS sighed as a smile began to creep up on her face, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I think that is a good place to stop. Now, since I'm assuming you read the above chapter, I would like it if you could give me ways to test GLaDOS and Chell. I have a few ideas, but I'd like this story to go on as long as possible. Also, I have a small project that I'm working on, so it might take up some of my writing time. However, I will tell you that it is a writing project, well, more of a RE-writing project, and it is not a school project. I will give you one hint, not counting the one above; it is about a terrible Fan-Fiction. THAT'S IT! No more clues. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter and I will do my best to get this up as soon as possible. The date is 1/22/13, Tuesday, 1:39 PM. **

***Three months later***

**"Oh, look, I almost completely forgot about this chapter!" Posts chapter.**

**OH RIGHT! Before I forget, I should tell you that my email is acting up again so it isn't updating itself and showing me new mail. So in order to see reviews and favorites, I have to go onto my Fan-Fiction profile to look at them; which I rarely do. :( Anyways that's the reason why if I don't read you're reviews in time to write a chapter. Now, time to answer some questions that people have asked.**

**randomSWEDISHperson: I realize that it seemed like Chell figured out who GLaDOS really was rather quickly. But that little scene there was supposed to take place for a little while. I'll try to make the story not flow so quickly in the future.**

**Guest (1/19/13): To answer your question, I am updating this story soon, as in the time you read this chapter is when it will be updated. Happy Tuesday!**


	5. Nightmare

_GLaDOS was in a forest. She was covered in dirt and mud and she couldn't see anything in the darkness she was in. She didn't remember how she got there, or why she was there. All she knew at that she was afraid, and she was being chased by a very tall man. She could never tell who the man was, since he always disappeared and came closer whenever she turned around. The man who was chasing her seemed to have complete control of the forest around her. No matter where she went, everything seemed to be trying to grab her. The trees branches seemed like arms trying to reach out and grab her, the shadows looked like tentacles trying to restrain her and trip her._

_GLaDOS was out of breath. She couldn't keep running for much longer. Just then, she tripped over a long root. Quickly shaking off her pain, she tried to stand up as she looked behind her. Sure enough, there was the man there, tentacles protruding out of his back, trying to snake their way around her ankle. She jumped back up, and continued running down the path. As she got back up, she finally got a good look at him. He was very tall, had a black suit and tie, and the freakiest of all, he had no face. That was what scared her the most, and gave her that extra boost of adrenaline to get back up and just run. But that was just the problem. It seemed that no matter how hard and fast she ran, she couldn't seem to outrun the faceless man._

_As she was running, she tried to figure out a logical reason as to why she was in a forest, who the man was, and why he didn't have a face. So much adrenaline pumped through her veins and she was too scared to think straight. All she could do was run and run and hope that the strange man didn't catch her._

_In the distance, she saw a faint light. Upon getting closer to it, GLaDOS noticed that it was emanating from a house with a flickering porch light. What was even creepier about the house, was that it looked identical to the house that she and Chell were living in, but the house was nowhere near a forest. As she approached she noticed the house wasn't exactly identical. The windows were smashed, the front door was knocked down, and there were blood stains on the wall. The logical side of GLaDOS's brain tried to reason with her and tell her that the blood stains were a pretty good reason to not go into the house. But the frightened part of her brain prevailed, and she ended up running as fast as she could towards the house._

_When she made it inside, she stopped and turned around just long enough to notice that the faceless man was not too far behind her. Not wasting any more time, she began to run in the direction of what looked like a bedroom. When she made it inside, she rolled under the bed and waited for the man to enter the house and into the room. Slowing down her breathing to make it harder for herself to be found, she watched as the man moved around the room, looking for her. All she could see were the faceless man's feet, and she noticed that his feet didn't move as he walked. In fact, his feet didn't even touch the ground. He seemed to just float about an inch above the carpet._

_Trying to be as quiet as possible, GLaDOS hid under the bed and waited for him to leave. After several agonizing minutes, the man finally left the room. In order to be safe, GLaDOS waited another minute before finally pulling herself out of her hiding place. Quickly glancing around her, she began to tiptoe out of the room. Not seeing the man anywhere, her pounding heart started to calm._

_Just then she felt something grab her ankle. Screaming, she jerked away and turned around, only to find the man she had been hiding from. Before she could run from him, darkness began to envelope her as she struggled._

_As she was pulled into the darkness, she had a glimpse of the outside world, which was slowly crumbling away to reveal the bright night of a nuclear explosion. And then…_

_Nothing_

* * *

Chell was sleeping on the couch where she had fallen asleep watching the news. At about one in the morning, she was suddenly jarred awake from a scream coming from the bedroom. As quickly as she could, Chell got up and ran into the bedroom only to find GLaDOS in the bed, thrashing around. Chell couldn't believe that the homicidal AI, who had tried to kill her on multiple occasions, was having a nightmare. It would have made Chell laugh a little about the irony of it all, except that she couldn't just stand there and watch the young girl's body GLaDOS was in, suffer. Sure, GLaDOS may be a little homicidal, but Chell felt that she should be kind to the former AI in hopes that GLaDOS didn't try to murder her.

GLaDOS was crying now. Chell didn't even know it was possible for her to even cry, or show any emotions for that matter. Chell began to wonder if maybe the six year old body GLaDOS was in had anything to do with it, but she told herself that that could wait until later. For now, she had to wake GLaDOS up and get her to stop screaming.

Chell reached down and carefully nudged GLaDOS who immediately opened her eyes, which looked up at Chell with an ice cold glare, but soon after, GLaDOS was whimpering and crying, which made Chell begin to wonder just what type of nightmare the former AI just had.

"Hey, GLaDOS," Chell said, trying not to startle the AI, "are you alright?"  
GLaDOS, still shaken by the nightmare, only nodded.  
"Are you sure?" Chell asked "Because you were screaming bloody murder in here."  
"I-I'm f-fine." GLaDOS said in between sobs, "I-It was j-just a n-nightm-mare."  
"Well, what was it about." Chell asked. She could have sworn that the nightmare had something to do with this unusual situation with the six year old body that GLaDOS inhabited.  
"I-I w-was in a f-forest," GLaDOS said, beginning to calm down, "I was r-running f-from a m-man who was trying to c-catch me. The man w-was very t-tall and, h-he had no face." GLaDOS broke out into sobs again.

Chell didn't know how to comfort a homicidal turned sobbing six year old AI after having a nightmare. So she did the best she could come up with.

GLaDOS didn't even reject the hug that Chell was trying to give her. GLaDOS couldn't believe that the fat lunatic who had murdered her and assisted in putting her in a potato was able to comfort her. When GLaDOS was able to stop crying enough to speak coherent sentences, she began to tell the rest of her nightmare.

"While I-I was r-running from the m-man, it s-seemed like he c-could cont-trol everything. It s-seemed l-like every-thing was t-trying to grab m-me a-and trip me. Even-tually, I-I saw a h-house that l-looked like th-this one. E-except th-the windows were s-smashed a-and the door was knocked down. I w-went to h-hide under the b-bed, a-and when I c-came out, the man g-grabbed me." GLaDOS couldn't help herself. She started crying again and Chell, being the kind but determined person that she is, continued to try to comfort her.  
"It's okay Glady," Chell said, using the nickname she had always thought to herself while testing, "it was only a nightmare."  
GLaDOS was too terrified of her nightmare to even care what Chell called her.  
'_What does Cathy do when her kids have nightmares?_' Chell wondered, '_WAIT! Did I just refer to GLaDOS as my kid?!_'  
'_Well,_' the other part of Chell's brain replied, '_technically we do count as her guardian._'  
'_Still!_' Chell's brain continued, '_That's just weird, besides she tried to kill us multiple times! And also, she was made from a woman who was put into a robot, over a thousand years ago!_'  
'_It doesn't matter,_' the other side of Chell's brain retaliated, '_We're caring for her now and that's final. Okay? Just go back to your corner of the brain._'

As the one side of Chell's brain that didn't like GLaDOS left, Chell realized a way that should calm GLaDOS down. Preparing herself for whatever insults or jokes that GLaDOS might send her way, Chell began to hum.

She hummed that beautiful song GLaDOS had given her on her way up to the surface. Much to Chell's surprise, GLaDOS didn't mock her at all. Instead, she calmed down to the point that Chell thought she had fallen asleep. Looking down, Chell saw that GLaDOS was actually sleeping. Being so careful to make sure she didn't wake GLaDOS up, Chell put her down on the bed and went back out into the living room.

Chell began to wonder also what she would do about GLaDOS. After all, her friends were bound to find out about her eventually, and it was the law for children to go to school. Even if GLaDOS was originally an AI, she didn't think GLaDOS would take too kindly to the government finding out about Aperture. Chell fell asleep worrying about what to do during the upcoming week.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! I finally finished this! Please don't hurt me for taking so long though. *dodges thrown shoe* I had the idea in my head for this chapter for a while, wrote it, got stuck, procrastinated, got sidetracked with other stories, procrastinated more, had uploading troubles to deal with, and my beta-reader took forever to beta-read it. I actually meant for this chapter to have some form of connection between the beginning of the story, to the middle. But, I've decided to save that for next chapter. Now, I'm going to answer some reviews that I've gotten. *clears throat***

**rcpete39: Keep reading, I'll show how it unfolds.**

**Stephaim Fan: Glad you like it. I was actually planning on GLaDOS going to a school, but your idea is even better. I don't know what it's like inside a Christian school though. If you could give me more information about it, that be great.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, so don't forget to read'n review and I will see you guys later!**


	6. Never gonna give you up

**A/N: Okay here's this little one-shot that I thought up of one day. One quick thing I think you should know, I was having FanFiction uploading troubles. I mentioned that in Sudden Death, but I get the feeling that not everybody who reads this reads TF2 FanFiction. Now, this story is here to keep you guys held over until I finish chapter 5 of Out of Body Experience. All that's left is to end it and release it. I just need to figure out how… to end it and release it. Also really quickly, please note that I have never played any of the half life games, except the original and Garry's Mod, if that counts. So if anything seems wrong, well, I'm sorry then. Oh here she comes! Just keep reading! Remember you never saw me! Never saw me!**

* * *

Aliens. Who would have thought. After all the time it took for Chell to escape Aperture, it turns out that the Earth that she had wanted to see so badly was completely gone. Instead, there was this world that was completely full of all the things she had wanted to escape from in Aperture. Luckily, she had disposed of her Aperture clothing and got a new jumpsuit to replace the old one. She also had to leave her companion cube by the shed since it was too heavy for her to carry.

Chell had been lucky that the Combine had not found out that she was from Aperture. She met this one test subject who worked for some company called Black Mesa, and he was taken by the Combine, beat down with those weird batons, and taken away. Chell could only imagine what horrors that poor man would have to face.

Looking through her meager supplies, she noticed that she was beginning to run low on food. She also realized that meant that she would have to leave her little apartment to go and find some.

Sighing, she went to her closet to go find her coat. Just as she was about to put it on, she heard a knock on the door. This scared her, since nobody came to visit her. This meant that it was most likely the Combine. They must have figured out where she was from, and had come to take her away!

Chell began to breathe deeply to calm herself down. '_It's alright Chell. Maybe it's not Them. Maybe it's your friend Carla from the fruit shop. Besides, if it was the Combine, they would have already knocked down your door, beaten you up, and hauling you off in a cage._'  
Finally calm, Chell walked over to the door, peeping through the peep hole, she saw nobody. '_Maybe somebody left a package. Don't worry, just stay calm._'  
As cautiously as she could, Chell opened up the door, looked down and saw…

A little girl?

'_What's a little girl doing her all by herself? Where's her parents? Who is she?!_'  
Chell knew she couldn't leave a little girl sleeping in the middle of the hallway by herself. Food could come later, since she remembered seeing a child get ripped from a woman's arms and taken away. The woman was beaten to death on the spot. Chell still didn't know what happened to the child. She had asked one of her friends about it, and they said that the Combine looked for children to be re-taught, and turned into little slave machines to do their bidding. Chell knew that she couldn't let that happen to this girl. So as quickly as she could, Chell took the girl inside, and put her on the bed.

Then Chell shut the door and began to think about what to do with her. She couldn't keep her. Chell knew nothing about caring for a child, and barely had enough supplies for herself. Keeping the girl just wasn't possible for her. Without supplies or knowledge, Chell knew that this girl wouldn't make it. Besides, the girl was already extremely thin and pale. Whatever had happened to her, it was most likely that the girl had been without food for almost a whole day. Chell considered going out to get food and leave a note for the girl, but decided against it for fear that the girl would run outside, and get taken. So Chell waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It was growing dark, and the girl had still not woken up. Chell began to worry, and checked the girl's pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt a pulse, but still worried that the girl might be in a coma. Just as Chell was about to try to find help from her friend, the girl began to stir. Chell was delighted that the girl wasn't in a horrible medical state, but still worried when the girl began to shiver. Chell got up from her place on the floor, to go find a spare blanket. Upon discovery that she didn't have one, Chell walked back over to the bed, and put her coat on top of the girl.

When the girl had finished waking up, she looked around confused and asked, "Wh-where am I?"  
"You're in my house," Chell replied, concern in her eyes, "I saw you sleeping out in the hall, and brought you in so that the Combine wouldn't get you."  
"Wh-who are you a-and what's th-the Comb-bine?"  
"My name's Chell, but, you don't know who the Combine are?" After the girl shook her head, Chell sighed sadly and continued, "I don't know the entire story, but the Combine are some alien race that took over the earth and now have the entire human race under their control."  
Seeing that the girl was still a bit confused, Chell sighed and brought her to the window. After the girl looked out, she widened her eyes in surprise and just stood there in shock.

* * *

(Switch POV)

GLaDOS couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew that the human's were terrible at defending themselves, but she didn't think that this could have happened. How could she get any humans to test when she got back in her body, if they were all up here getting slaughtered? GLaDOS was in such a shock, that she completely missed the next question Chell asked.

"Hello?" Chell asked, waving her hand in front of GLaDOS's face to get her attention. "Hello? Earth to, umm, you."  
Snapping out of her shock, GLaDOS shook her head, looked at Chell, and asked, "I'm sorry, what?"  
"I asked you what your name is." Chell said.  
GLaDOS went into a small panic. She couldn't let Chell know who she was, she would most likely just kick her out. Then again, she did let Chell go. GLaDOS assumed that meant they had been on good terms when they had last met. GLaDOS quickly weighed the two options of telling Chell the truth, or not telling her. If GLaDOS told her, there would be a chance that she would be kicked out. However, if GLaDOS didn't tell her the truth, then she would have to explain to her later when Chell found out. If GLaDOS knew anything about Chell, it was that she figured everything out eventually. If not, then she would never have gotten past all of GLaDOS's test chambers and murder attempts.

After a small mental debate, GLaDOS decided that it would be best if she just told Chell the truth. After all, Chell was going to figure out either way, so may as well get it over with.

"My n-name is G-GLaD-DOS." GLaDOS said. Damn she still hadn't gotten that whole speech thing down. She was going to have to work on that some other time. In the meantime, she had to see how Chell was going to react.

Chell was struck speechless for a moment, but quickly recovered and said, "Umm, how?"

Well that went over with her better than GLaDOS expected. But now she had to explain to her the whole, I-was-once-a-robot-but-got-put-into-a-child-body.

After explaining to Chell why she was a child instead of a robot, GLaDOS began to feel a strange pulling in her stomach. She looked down and realized that, based on what little memories from Caroline were left after deleting her, she was hungry. Chell seemed to notice too, but just said, "I'm sorry, but I have to make another run down to the shop to see if I could find some more food. But I need you to stay here, okay? I'm just afraid of what will happen if the Combine get their hands on you."  
"Don't worry," GLaDOS reassured her, "I still have some memories of Caroline, and I know some self defense. But I'm sure that this body is small enough for me to just be able to hide."

Even though Chell still looked worried, she eventually left to get some food for the both of them. While she was gone, there wasn't much for GLaDOS to do but think. She kept thinking about how she would punish that test subject when she got back to Aperture. Maybe a nice long stay in the room where all the robots scream at you. Or maybe some special neurotoxin. Special, genetically engineered neurotoxin specifically made to be more painful and slow. Yes that seemed like a good punishment, but maybe she could also map his brain, and put him in a potato, see how he likes being ripped from one body and put into a new one. GLaDOS quickly got bored though after coming up with suitable punishments, and began looking for something else to do. Glancing around the little home Chell had made for herself, GLaDOS began to notice how small it was. There was only a bathroom and a living room with a couch and a bed. Other than that, there wasn't much in there. GLaDOS also noticed that Chell hadn't taken her Companion Cube with her. Not that that surprised her. After all, the test subject had just picked up the Companion Cube, and thrown it into the incinerator without a second thought.

While GLaDOS was pondering this, she heard really fast knocking and what sounded like someone saying "Let me in! Quick!"

Thinking that ti might be Chell in trouble, GLaDOS opened the door and was immediately grabbed by someone. Struggling, GLaDOS screamed as loud as she could, "Let me go!"

She got one look at a woman with dark hair who was just staring at her, in one of those suits that Chell said the Combine wore, before being hit over the head with a baton and being knocked out.

* * *

(Switch POV)

Chell was just walking back up the stairs with the food she had found when she heard GLaDOS scream. Knowing that there weren't many children around, Chell dropped the food, and sprinted as fast as she could up the stairs and towards her little home. Chell got up there just in time to see them hit her over the head, and knock her out. Hating to see a child handled like that, even if the child was once a homicidal AI, Chell sprinted down the hall and punched one of the Combine in the face. Picking up the baton from the fallen Combine, she began to beat the one nearest to her with it, when she felt a pain in the back of her neck. As she fell to the floor, Chell saw that one of the Combine had hit her and was pulling out a needle of sorts. Knowing instantly that it was a sedative, Chell struggled to get out so she could avoid having to be dragged off to some prison camp. However, one of the Combine pulled her arms behind her back and with a quick snap of his hands, her arms were broken.

As she cried out in pain, she barely registered the needle entering her arm and injecting the sedative. The last thing she saw before falling asleep was a brown bag being thrown over her head.

Chell had been stuck in this prison for three years now. They didn't torture her for information, which was odd; however they still didn't treat her well. She got about one meal a day of just terrible goop, if it could even be called that. She didn't care though. Every day though, instead of worrying about herself, she constantly worried about what they did with GLaDOS. With her body's developing mind, GLaDOS could easily be manipulated or whatever the Combine do with the children that they kidnap.

Chell was woken up one day to the sound of her cell door opening. Looking up to see who it was, she instantly scooted towards the back of the cell as she saw four Combine walk in. Although, instead of hurting her, they just stood up against the wall, and guarded the door. Before she could even wonder why they would walk inside to guard the door, another Combine walked inside with GLaDOS trailing behind. But she wasn't the GLaDOS that let Chell go from Aperture. Instead, she looked more like a lifeless automaton. Chell's eyes grew sad as she looked at the shell that was originally GLaDOS. The Combine that was once GLaDOS took a baton from the Combine she walked in with. The shell that was once GLaDOS continuously asked Chell questions that she had no way to answer or had no interest in answering. Chell died as the only person she had ever considered a friend, besides Wheately, beat her to death with a baton.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was a tad depressing, I know. I just had this amazing idea, and I had to get it down on paper. Or, well, on electricity and magnetism, I guess. Anyways, I would like to hear your opinions on the fifth chapter of Out of Body Experience. So, without further ado, here is a spoiler.**

***SPOILER WARNING**SPOILER WARNING**SPOILER WARNING****

* * *

_In the distance, she saw a faint light. Upon getting closer to it, GLaDOS noticed that it was emanating from a house with a flickering porch light. What was even creepier about the house, was that it looked identical to the house that she and Chell were living in, but the house was nowhere near a forest. Of course, the house wasn't exactly identical. The windows were smashed, the front door was knocked down, and there were blood stains on the wall. The logical side of GLaDOS's brain tried to reason with her and tell her that the blood stains were a pretty good reason to not go into the house. But the frightened part of her brain prevailed, and she ended up running as fast as she could towards the house._

* * *

***SPOILER WARNING**SPOILER WARNING**SPOILER WARNING***

**So there you go. I'd love to hear what you guys have to say about it, if not… oh well then. As always, I hope you guys enjoyed and please read n' review. That's all for now, goodnight, and big balls.**

**Great now I've used that one.**


	7. Ch06: School?

"A school?"  
"Of course! It would be a great way for you to have something to do while I'm at work."

GLaDOS and Chell hadn't been doing much after the letter from Carlos came in. Mostly they just sat around and tried to figure out what to do. Then, Chell came up with an idea for GLaDOS to go to a school. GLaDOS thought that this was a terrible idea, seeing how she used to be an all knowing, omnipotent AI.

"I do not need to go to a place for children to learn!" GLaDOS exclaimed, "I know the entire human genome like the back of my old chassis!"  
"It doesn't matter," Chell retorted, "I need somewhere for you to be that won't look strange. Besides, it'll help you meet some friends!"  
"I don't need any friends when I have science." GLaDOS shot back.  
"Please," Chell replied, "if you didn't have me as a friend, you never would have gotten Aperture back from Wheatley."  
Sighing, GLaDOS said, "I know, but you are an adult. Those people we are talking about are children. My facility has also been taken over by a _human_, not a moronic robot."

After a while of bickering over the subject, Chell had finally somehow convinced GLaDOS to go to the school.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know that I said it in Chapter six's filler, but I'm going to say it again in case you guys didn't see it.**

**I personally don't think that this is long enough to warrant itself as its own chapter, and I think that it would be much better served at the end of Chapter five. However, I'm also worried that, in doing so, I'll ruin the little drama moment in Chapter five.**

**So I want you guys to tell me. Should I keep this as its own chapter, or should I move it and add it to the end of Chapter five?**

**Leave a review and tell me!**

**See you guys later!**


End file.
